


Stupid Apartments

by JellyBeanOhMoorda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, No Smut, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyBeanOhMoorda/pseuds/JellyBeanOhMoorda
Summary: What happens when Dean is a realtor and his client, Castiel Novak, is very picky? I guess you will just have to find out





	Stupid Apartments

“ This apartment allows pets and has only been open for a good three years. I think the only real negative is that they don’t allow you to paint or decorate. “ The beautiful green-eyed man said looking down at his notes. 

I walked around the one-story apartment that had vine-patterned wallpaper and looked at every room very critically. 

“ Dean, I do like this apartment but I do want a place I can paint and make my own. “ I gave him a soft smile and looked around the apartment once again. 

“ Okay. I have a few others in mind. We can look at a few today and a couple tomorrow if you still are not satisfied. “ He smiled then looked back down at his notes, crossing things off and adding new things. 

He led me out of the apartment and we drove to Ricksprings Apartments. He has this beautiful ‘67 Chevy Impala that he calls Baby. His car makes him ten times more attractive. When we arrived, Dean walked me into apartment 390, the third floor in the third building. 

“ This apartment is pet-friendly, allows you to paint the walls, and has been open for twenty-six years. “ He smiled as he looked up from his notes.  
I looked through the kitchen and the living room, liking the open space then walked into the bedrooms. 

I sighed, “ Dean? “ 

“ Yes, sir? “ He arched his eyebrow and walked over.

I looked into his eyes and found it very hard to look away, “ I don’t really like the bedroom space. I feel like one room needs to be bigger than the other. One is going to be my office and one is going to be my bedroom. “ 

He nodded, “ Okay. In that case, we can look at one more today and if you don’t like it, we will pick this back up tomorrow. “ 

I smiled and followed him out. He showed me one more apartment, Regle Parc. It was perfect… but there was no way I was gonna tell him that. I want to spend as much time with him as I can. He is so handsome and sweet. He is definitely my type. 

I told him no to this apartment and our day ended. We decided we would start back up in the morning around eleven. He dropped me off at my current apartments and offered to walk to my apartment, but I politely declined. I walked in and fell asleep on the couch, today was exhausting. 

The next day he showed me seven apartments, each one being its own kind of perfect. I turned each one down because I couldn’t stand the thought of not seeing Dean again. He has started looking at me differently with a touch of gentleness. The next couple of days were the same. He would show me apartments and I would turn them down. By now he had shown me one hundred and twenty-three. He finally brought me to this one apartment that really caught my eye. It looked like the owner hadn’t moved out yet. It was beautifully decorated and the walls were all painted differently. Some walls were plain, others had patterns or murals. I looked around more, the kitchen and living room were the perfect size. There was only one room but there was an open space for an office. 

“ Dean.. this is perfect in every way... “ I said almost breathlessly, trying to keep my composure. 

“ This apartment comes with a roommate. “ He said with a smirk.

“ Then, I don’t kn- “ 

“ This is my apartment. Would you like to live here? You could pay half the rent and you could take my room, while I take the living room. “ He looked down, clearly nervous.  
I walked up to him then took his hands in mine, setting his clipboard of notes on the couch next to us. I leaned in and kissed him sweetly. 

“ I would love to live here with you. “


End file.
